


Sating the Beast

by ExaltedBrand



Series: March 2021 Promptathon [12]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Beast Mode Sex, Claude's Here Too, Crests (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Full Moon, Married Couple, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedBrand/pseuds/ExaltedBrand
Summary: As a full moon beckons, Hilda and Claude help Marianne work through some of the side effects of her Crest.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Marianne von Edmund/Claude von Riegan, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: March 2021 Promptathon [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188869
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Sating the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: Claude/Marianne/Hilda, Base Instincts Near a Full Moon**

For all the years Claude had known Marianne—in their time as classmates in the Officers’ Academy; in their time as allies in the war against Adrestia; and even now, in the present period of peace, in their time as trusted friends—he’d never seen the effect of her Crest first-hand. Of course, he’d heard most of the details. Marianne, having made peace with her heritage during the war, had told him all about the Crest of Maurice and its troubled history, and the lengths to which her adoptive father had gone to protect her from its reputation.

She’d told him, too, that it could occasionally manifest just a few small side effects. And given that hers was only a Minor Crest, he’d always taken her at her word.

He could never have imagined the truth – the way it _changed_ her. How when bathed in the light of the full moon, her high, sweet voice turned guttural and dangerous; how her delicate grace fell away to reveal a primal, savage strength; and how, most of all, she grew as hungry and desperate as a wild animal in heat.

No; no, he couldn’t have had imagined it, had he not seen it for himself. And now that he was here—in this field, at this hour, seeing a side to Marianne he’d never been privy to before—he couldn’t help but feel just a little out of his depth.

Once, during the war, he’d urged her to try casting aside her burdens. He hadn’t ever expected to be helping her shed those burdens so physically – nor to have found himself informally invited along to the occasion by her wife.

And, most crucially, he hadn’t expected just how difficult it would be to ease himself into someone when they were growling and snarling and tearing at the grass, thrashing about as if only moments away from sinking their teeth into his neck.

“Woah – steady there, Marianne. Take it easy… It’s just us.” His voice shook as he grasped her thighs, struggling to hold her still, and he tried to find a rhythm in all her erratic movements. “Is she always like this…?”

“Mhm,” Hilda murmured, grasping Marianne from behind and pressing a kiss into her wife’s neck. “But it’s not so bad. You just have to know what she wants.”

With a wink, she looked back down to Marianne – writhing in their grasp, her hair wild and loose and her lips flecked with foam as she all but surrendered to her Crest’s influence.

“Mm… That’s it, baby,” Hilda cooed, reaching down and slowly rubbing away at her clit as Claude handled the rest, pushing steadily in and out. “We’re here. We’ve got you. It’s gonna be okay. We’ll both take care of everything.” Her eyes flickered up again. “Won’t we, Claude?”

“Of course we will,” Claude said, hoping he didn’t sound _too_ weak as he grappled with Marianne’s newfound strength. “You… _ah_ … You don’t need to worry about a thing, Marianne. That’s a promise…”

It was hard to tell if Marianne had heard them; if she’d understood a word. The sounds spilling from her mouth were the same deep, ferocious growls as ever, and her twisting, twitching body was only being kept in check by her two lovers. And as they worked away at her—as Hilda rubbed and kissed her, and as Claude moved faster and harder, feeling the wet flesh of her walls wrap so tightly around him—she seemed to surrender herself to the beast within.

Certainly, Claude could understand the temptation – and feeling his thoughts grow dim and hazy with lust, he pushed with just a little more vigour.

“Wow, Claude,” Hilda said, noticing his efforts even as she pressed a line of kisses into Marianne’s shoulder. “You’re really getting into this, huh…?”

In spite of everything flooding his mind, he couldn’t help but smile. “Never say I’m not… _ngh_ … not one to help a friend in need,” he panted, tightening his grip on Marianne as her legs kicked and flailed and her breath grew ragged and heavy. “And she could definitely use help right now…”

He’d kept his voice remarkably steady, all things considered; yet the way she was shuddering and stretching to accommodate him was pushing him to the very brink.

“She’s okay,” Hilda whispered, breathing into Marianne’s ear. “Aren’t you, baby?”

“Rrghh…” Marianne snarled, almost unrecognisable. “Hil… Hil… rra _AGH_ …!”

Her head twisted from side to side; and as she snapped at the air, gnashing her jaws, her dark eyes almost seemed to glow in the moonlight.

“That’s it, Marianne. Just focus on my voice.”

In any other situation, Claude might have been tempted to think that, as always, Hilda had left him to do all the work. That she was taking it easy, treating Marianne only to the bare minimum. But while his thrusts were certainly having _some_ kind of effect on Marianne, as if tempering her feral urges, he realised that Hilda was playing a much subtler role – keeping her calm, keeping her grounded, keeping her feeling safe and happy even as her Crest took control.

It was easy to see, he thought, why they’d fallen in love. They brought out the best in each other.

But as Marianne howled again, clenching with an almost vice-like grip around him, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer; and, as if realising it, Hilda began to quicken her pace, holding Marianne close and kissing her on the cheek.

“Come on,” Hilda whispered, sweetly but insistently. “Let it all out. You can come for us, baby.”

With Hilda’s last gentle words of encouragement, she reached her limit – screaming into the night until only a panting, drooling mess remained. Claude pulled free at the very last moment, emptying himself with a sigh of relief; and Hilda held onto her wife all the while, keeping her firmly in place through every last moment of pleasure.

And for just a few more weeks, the beast within had been sated.


End file.
